oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Russo
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Flambé in his standard outfit. |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Overwatch'' |creator=User:Blakboxx |full_name=Antonio "Toni" Russo |alias(es)=Flambé |birthplace=Sicily |residence=Sicily |species=Human |age=24 |gender=Male |height=5'8" |weight=210 lbs }} }} ' ' (code name '''Flambé') is a fan character designed by Blakboxx. resides in the Overwatch universe. is a fan made Overwatch Hero who uses his cooking skills and flaming passion to heal his team and keep enemies away from them. He is a Defense Hero who excels in point control and countering Dive teams. Born to a poor Sicilian family, Antonio has always appreciated food. As soon as he could walk, he began to cook. Due to his natural talent and passion for the art, he brought his family out of poverty. He started cooking for his community; Policemen, Firemen, and even the Mayor. Eventually, he even worked his way up to Government Officials and Celebrities. During the omnic crisis, he continued to follow his passion. His parents did their best to keep his young mind off the state of the world. However, after the crisis he began to realize that he could have more of an impact on the world than just feeding people. Inspired by the members of Overwatch, he became a nameless flamethrower-wielding vigilante who fought against crime and post-crisis omnic hatred in Sicily. A few years later, he took the opportunity to cook for Hana Song and Lucio Correia dos Santos. Even more inspired by their actions, he decided to fully acknowledge his alter ego, whom he named Flambé. Flambé is a somewhat average build Italian man. He is a little chubby, having a bit of a dad bod. His hair is jet black and slicked back, giving him a bit of a mobster/greaser look. His hair is mostly covered by a white fire retardant chef hat. He has a small black pencil mustache. His skin is slightly olive in tone, and his eyes are gray. He wears a suit of flame retardant material with a white top (Misc stains/burn marks) and black pants. He has shiny black boots, sterling silver knee pads, and white fire proof gloves. Over the suit, he has a torso piece made up of sterling silver piping that acts as an ammo rack (Bottles of cooking wine are in a cage-type container on his back, and they are gravity fed to where he can reach them). He wears a utility belt with cooking utensils hanging off of it (Soup Ladle, Frying Pan, Tongs, Butcher Knife, Whisk, Measuring Spoons, Cheese Grater, Spice Rack, Misc Ingredients). His flamethrower is comprised of miscellaneous kitchen tools. The igniter is stove-top burner that extends out underneath the the nozzle of the gun, and is connected by tubing to a small propane tank. The nozzle is made from a metal funnel welded to the large metal tube connecting to the small water heater that boils the cooking wine. The firing mechanism is a trigger that comes off of the water heater. There is a gauge that is labeled as "Rare" for the green zone, "Medium" for the yellow zone, and "Well Done" for the red zone that changes visually if he has the flamethrower firing or not. There would be miscellaneous other buttons/dials from the water heater and propane tank. Flambé has a very friendly personality, always trying to please others with his food and assistance. He is a bit of a klutz and not very brave, but he always tries his best and has good intentions. He can be flamboyant at times, and always tries to have a sense of humor, even in dire situations. Because of his background, he can be a bit competitive. However, he tries to avoid acting superior because of his early life in poverty. *'Ingredients:' Flambé uses his ability to passively generate ingredients to supply his team with health packs. *'Flamethrower:' Flambé wields a rather large flamethrower that can loose a conical stream of flames to light enemies on fire. *'Steam Scald:' Flambé flips a switch on the flamethrower to release incredibly high heat steam. It also sets enemies on fire. *'Al Dente:' Flambé enters a state in which he lights his suit on fire to deter enemies from getting too close, and gains increased speed and damage resistance. *'Order Up:' Flambé tosses a consumable health pack on the ground for his team mates to use. *'On The House:' Flambé takes a bottle of cooking wine and shoves it into the barrel of his gun, launching the fiery projectile in an arc. Wherever the bottle hits, a fiery explosion spreads from the center and sets enemies on fire. *'Leonardo Russo:' Toni's father. He was always tough on Toni, but loved him very much. He pushed Toni to work harder, helping to make him the chef man he is today. *'Nadia Russo:' Toni's mother. She taught him most of his cooking skills, and raised him to be kind and respectful. Toni always credits her for igniting his passion for cooking. *'Lúcio Correia dos Santos:' Flambé was his private chef on a music tour. The two became good friends very quickly. Lúcio is the main reason Flambé was inspired to fight against evil. *'Hana Song:' Flambé was her private chef on a competitive gaming tour. The two are comfortable around one another, but not really friends. Flambé looks up to Hana as another inspiration to fight against evil. *Flambé's combat style is heavily inspired by Pyro from Team Fortress 2. *Flambé dislikes alcohol and uses it to cook almost exclusively. *Many of Flambé's skins are references. A few include references to: **the Mario franchise **''Good Burger'' **''Grease'' **''The Outsiders'' **the Hitman franchise **''Goodfellas'' **''The Godfather'' Category:Overwatch characters Category:Fan characters Category:Characters Category:Blakboxx's characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Articles without images Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Soldiers